


Get In Touch

by yvchann



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Business Trip, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom Park Seonghwa, Feminization, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hongjoong misses Seonghwa :((, How did i almost forget that, M/M, Mommy Kink, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex, Smut, Sub Kim Hongjoong, They have a pet fish called Bubbles, This literally isnt relevant but bubbles deserves to be tagged, Verbal Humiliation, but not really, but only slightly - Freeform, degrading, not proof read, you should know this by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvchann/pseuds/yvchann
Summary: Seonghwa is away on a business trip and Hongjoong misses him. Bad.So what it's been less than a day?
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	Get In Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I've not really had the motivation to write recently so I forced myself to write this to get out of my rut, let me know if you like it :* 
> 
> Follow me on twt <3 @marsjoongs it's not my main but I plan on letting you know about updates or whatever on there so like yeah 
> 
> ily all, stay safe and look after yourselves!!!

“Hello..?”

“Hey.. I just got to the hotel”

“Oh! Seonghwa... Is the room nice?” Hongjoong feels slightly awkward talking to Seonghwa over the phone after so long, though it isn’t like he has a choice with Seonghwa being halfway across the world on a business trip. He’d begged him to be able to come along for the flight, but like Seonghwa said, it was only a week long trip and they didn’t _really_ have the money for Hongjoong’s flight as well as his own. Even if the trip was short, Hongjoong could tell it was going to be hell for him already.

“It’s alright, I’d much rather be at home, but at least the bed is comfortable..” Hongjoong hears the squeak of the beds springs as Seonghwa settles down onto his bed. “How are things at home?”

“Good… As good as they can be without you anyway.. Bubbles misses you..” Hongjoong smiles upon hearing his boyfriend laugh at the mention of their pet goldfish, he really misses him. “Works boring as usual.. I don’t like not coming home to you..” He hates how whiny he sounds but he can’t help it. 

“It’s okay, baby..” Hongjoong melts at the name. “I’ll be back before you know it.. And we can call every night, you can still tell me about your day as you normally would if I was with you.. And hey, if you miss my face, we can still facetime can’t we?” Hongjoong hums his agreement, it won’t be the same but it’s still something. The call goes quiet. “You okay, baby?” 

“Yeah.. It’s just really weird.. I wanna cuddle with you but I can’t..” Seonghwa coos at him over the phone. “I want you to kiss my forehead…” He pauses for a moment before saying. “And stuff..” 

“And stuff?” The other boy sounds amused at this. “What do you mean by stuff”

Hongjoong feels himself go red at the tone of his boyfriend’s voice. “Just stuff.. That we do when we are together..” 

“Like what?” Hongjoong whines. How is he meant to explain it without dying on the spot. 

“You know.. When we…” He groans in frustration, unable to string his words together. “When you..” 

Seonghwa laughs on the other end of the phone and Hongjoong wants to cry. “Come on, baby, spit it out..” 

“When you touch me…” Seonghwa simply hums and he takes that as an invite to elaborate. “Like.. Like when I'm sitting on the bed.. And..” He cuts himself off with a whimper, just thinking about it driving him crazy.

“Carry on, Princess..” And if Hongjoong wasn’t turned on before, then he definitely is now. He loves it when Seonghwa calls him princess.

“When you.. You sit behind me and rest your chin on my shoulder.. And you’re touching me.. You know..”

“Yeah? You like it when I do that?” Hongjoong nods, forgetting Seonghwa can’t see him before quickly answering.

“Yeah.. yeah so much.. Miss it..” Seonghwa laughs at him again.

“It's only been a day, are you that desperate?” His tone is mocking but Hongjoong loves it, whining a ‘yes’ in response. “You wanna touch yourself for me, princess?” 

“Yes! Yes please please Seonghwa please.. I need it..” 

“Oh but baby, I can’t give you what you want if you don’t address me properly, can I?” 

“ _Mommy_ please..” Hongjoong feels his eyes start to well up with tears already, he hates how he gets when Seonghwa talks to him like this already hard from just being spoken to.

“There we go.. Such a good boy for me, aren’t you? Are you on the bed?” 

“Yeah.. Yeah on the bed..” Hongjoong starts to pull his sweats down, the best he can while trying to keep his phone in his hand anyway. “Please let me touch myself, mommy..”

“Well.. you did ask nicely..” The boy hums, pretending to think and Hongjoong feels like sulking. “Okay then, baby, go ahead, touch yourself for mommy..” 

Hongjoong moves over to their drawer as fast as he can, fishing around wildly for the bottle of watermelon flavoured lube without actually looking, causing him to take longer. He squeezes a generous amount onto the palm of his hand, knowing that this way Seonghwa would be able to clearly hear what he was doing on the other end. He doesn’t bother waiting, wrapping his hand around his cock and spreading the freezing cold lube all over himself, letting out a hiss at the temperature. 

“Go slow, okay?” 

Hongjoong groans but complies anyway, unable to disobey Seonghwa even if they are hours away from each other. He moves his hand slowly over himself, twisting his hand over the head of his cock on every stroke, the sound of his pre-cum and lube is filthy. Strings of little whines and whimpers spill from his lips, he tries to bite them to keep quiet with limited success. He imagined the scenario he spoke of earlier, pictured his own hand as his boyfriends, he wanted so badly to have Seonghwa bite marks into the length of his neck as he edged him over and over until Hongjoong couldn’t breathe. He wanted Seonghwa to make fun of him, laugh at him for being so desperate. He wanted Seonghwa to slap him, bite his neck, scratch his nails over his sensitive thighs.

“What are you thinking about, Princess?”

“Thinking about you-” The rest of his sentence is mumbled, embarrassment getting the better of him.

“ _Speak up, mutt_ ” Hongjoong lets out a pitiful whimper he can hear Seonghwa laugh at him once again.

“Said I was thinking about you hurting me..” His voice is small, barely heard on the other end of the phone. He hears Seonghwa laugh. God. 

“You’re so pathetic, you know that right? You’re really getting off on the thought of me hurting you?” Hongjoong moans loud, the degradation going straight to his dick, he speeds up and Seonghwa can tell right away. “Stop touching yourself right now.” His voice is harsh and Hongjoong couldn’t carry on even if he wanted to. “Did I say you can speed up? Can’t even listen to anything I say, can you?”

“Sorry! I’m sorry I- I didn’t mean to, just forgot.. I'm sorry-”

“Just forgot?” Seonghwa chuckles. “You sound stupid.. But fine, carry on.. But one more slip up and that's it, you hear me? One more slip up and you can’t touch yourself for the rest of the week.. Got it?” 

“Yes, mommy.. I’m sorry.. Didn’t mean to be bad” His hand is already back on himself, back to his slow pace for before.

“Now.. what do you say?”

“Can I go faster?.. Please mummy..” 

“Of course you can, see, that wasn’t so hard now was it?” Hongjoong lets out a small sob, hand speeding up on himself, he whimpers out Seonghwa’s name, words jumbling together as he starts to get overwhelmed. 

“A-are you touching yourself too?..” He questions.

“Of course not, i’m just listening to you” Hongjoong feels his whole body get warm, shame washing over him, he really was just a desperate brat. His pace starts to get sloppy, the shame bringing him closer to the edge, which only fills him with more shame.

“Please call me names.. Please.. Need it”

“Call you names? Want me to be mean to you? Tell you how much of a stupid slut you are, hmm? Is that what gets you off?” He sounds so accusing and Hongjoong can feel warmth in the pit of his belly, moaning loud with nothing to cover up his sinful noises. “Listen to how pathetic you sound right now, Hongjoong. Begging me to call you names.. Can’t wait to get back, can’t wait to use your body like I want you, you’d like that wouldn’t you? You love it when I use you for my own pleasure.. You just sit there and take it..” Hongjoong’s vision goes white, eyes clenched tight and his noises stop abruptly, he paints his hand and belly white, he tries his best to stroke himself through it, shaking slightly at the overwhelming pleasure. “Already?” 

“I-Im sorry.. I’ll do better next time.. Just missed you, Seonghwa.. Im sorry..” He whispers. 

“No..no baby.. It’s okay, you did so good for me.. _so_ good like you always do.. Wish I could wrap you up in my arms..”

“Me too.. Want this week to be over already..” He can’t stop himself from crying, he feels stupid, it’s only been a day after all.

“Hey baby… don’t cry, i’m right here.. Do you want to stay on call with me while we go to sleep? Then it will be like we’re together” Seonghwa’s voice is soft and he considers the idea for a second before agreeing. “Alright.. Why don’t you clean yourself up then get nice and warm, yeah?”

“Okay..” He reaches for the tissues on the bedside table, taking a couple and quickly cleaning his mess up, he couldn’t be bothered for a shower anymore. “I'm comfy now..” 

“Yeah? Me too..” Hongjoong wipes his tears from his face, pulling his covers over himself and turning to his phone as if Seonghwa was really there. “Hongjoong?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.. So much, I can’t wait to get home.. I miss you and Bubbles so much already..” He lets out a little laugh and Hongjoong can’t stop himself from smiling.

“I’m sure Bubbles misses you too..” 

“Just Bubbles?”

“And me, idiot..Of course i miss you too” 

“Of course you do.. You know.. This wasn’t what I had in mind when you told me to get in touch..”

“Me neither.. But it was fun.. I liked it a lot”

“Yeah? Wanna try it again soon?” Hongjoong can perfectly picture Seonghwa wiggling his eyebrows at him in his head, making him chuckle.

“Yeah.. Want you to do it next time too..”

“Oh I was” 

“What.” Hongjoong’s mouth hangs open. “But you told me you weren’t”

“You really expect me to not touch myself while you were begging for me? I’m not insane, Babe” 

“That’s so mean! I really thought you weren’t..” 

“I know you liked it, Hongjoong, don’t lie to me” Seonghwa isn’t wrong, he did like the idea of being the only one getting off, but that doesn’t matter.

“Still mean..” He mumbles. 

“Mmm sure it is.. Anyway.. We should sleep, it’s already super late for me.. “

“Oh yeah.. I forget.. Sorry..”

“No it’s okay.. This is better than sleep… Goodnight, Sweetheart..”

“Goodnight Seonghwa..” 

“Goodnight Bubbles..” Hongjoong can hear Seonghwa laughing to himself and rolls his eyes. He can be such a loser sometimes, but he loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Bubbles, I love you Bubbles


End file.
